Rough Day
by Manya91
Summary: Maggie had a rough day at work, Alex knows just how to make it better. Sanvers Smut, short but good.


Maggie sat on the sofa next to Alex after a rough day at work, her hand subconsciously tracing circles on her leg.  
She was talking about what happened at work, but Alex only had a half ear for her.  
Her mind focussing on the circles on her thigh, wishing Maggie would travel her hand upwards.

"Babe? Are you even listening?" Maggie questioned.  
Without answering, Alex sat on Maggie's lap, her hands on her breasts rubbing her nipples trough the fabric.  
"I would listen to you if your hand wouldnt be so damn distracting" she said right before she kissed her hard on her mouth, their tongues instantly finding each other.

Maggie moaned into the kiss.  
The sound vibrating against Alex who hummed in response.  
They broke apart to breathe, their breaths heavy and lustfilled.

"Is that really all I have to do?" Maggie asked with a cocky smile.  
"All you have to do.." Alex started as her hand travelled down to her waistline "...is look at me.." Unbuttoning her pants, she slipped her hand underneath "..a certain way..."

Her voice husky and soft, just a little above a whisper.  
Maggie let out a breathe she didn't realize she was holding.  
"...for me to lose focus of everything around me"

Her hand slipped underneath her underwear and started to softly rub her.  
"Alex..." Maggie moaned into Alex's mouth as they kissed each other again.  
Alex slid a finger into her core and Maggie threw her head back in response, her hips bucking out of their own accord.

Alex chuckled against the shorter womans neck "someone is very eager" she smirked as she sucked on Maggie's pulsepoint.  
All she could do was moan in response, this was just what she needed after today.  
Not that Alex had listened, that much was clear, Maggie was amused by the affect that she had on the woman on her lap.

She didn't even have to do anything and Alex would already lose her mind.  
"You're the one who jumped me. So I think you're the one who'se more eager than I am" Maggie laughed.  
Alex hummed and stopped her movements on the woman she was straddling.

"So.." she drawled out, creating a small, but painful, distance between them.  
Her finger still insterted into Maggie.  
"...would you like for me to stop then?" Alex asked with a giant smirk.

"Don't you dare Danvers" Maggie said as she grabbed Alex by her collar and dragged her down so she could meet her lips in a fiery passion again.  
Alex grinned widely in the kiss and started moving her finger in and out again.  
Making sure to rub her very sensitive clit with her palm, every time she moved her finger back in.

Maggie was writhing underneath Alex, her hips bucking wildy "Alex, more" she pleaded, her eyes closed in pleasure.  
Alex did what she was asked and used her index finger to join her middle finger, while gently biting Maggie's jaw.  
Her fingers dug into Alex's back, Alex was sure that if she was topless, she'd have her nails permantly marked in her skin.

The thought made her grinn and sped up her activities in Maggie's panties.  
Maggie's breathing was getting frantic, fast and shallow.  
In between breaths she'd mutter words of profanity combined with Alex's name.

Her body stilled, eyes firmly shut, holding her breath and hands holding tightly on to Alex.  
It took a good few seconds for body to recollect itself, letting out the breath she looked up at Alex, grinning.  
"Well, you may not have been listening, but you sure know how to make a day better"

The two women chuckled and kissed passionately, slowly taking their clothes off, still seated on the sofa.  
Alex's phone had buzzed a few times, neither of the women realizing it.  
Maggie undid Alex's pants and slid her hand under, just like Alex did to her just a few moments ago.

The door of their balcony flew open and Supergirl landed in the livingroom "Alex! We've been trying to conta..."  
Her eyes fell on the scene before her and she immediately turned around, face redder than a firetruck "Oh. Oh... Oh my God! Why does this keep happening to me"  
"KARA!" Alex shrieked and practically jumped off Maggie, covering herself with the shirt that was on her body a moment ago.

"You could've called!" she told her younger sister.  
At the accusing tone from the older girl she turned around and exclaimed, rather loudly that she did.  
She glanced over at Maggie and saw her with her shirt back on, a combination of a smirk and a amused laugh gracing her face.

"Well... if you excuse me, I have to go bleach my eyes"  
Maggie laughed out loud after hearing Alex groan and hiding her face behind her hand.  
"She is NEVER going to let me forget this"

Maggie stood up and hugged her girlfriend "oh don't be so sure about that. She looked quite mortified!" she laughed again.  
Alex laughed along and kissed her again "how about we take this to the bedroom" she mused and guided the shorter girl to the much more comfortable bed. 


End file.
